E1M1: Hangar (Doom)
E1M1: Hangar is the first map of Knee-Deep in the Dead in Doom. It was designed by John Romero and uses the music track "At Doom's Gate". Being the first map in the game, it is small and straightforward, with a par time of 30 seconds. Strategy There are no keys in this map. Non-secret items include one green armor. Secret items include one shotgun and one blue armor. On Ultra-Violence and Nightmare!, the shotgun can also be obtained by killing sergeants. For more detailed monster and item data, refer to the statistics section below. Walkthrough To the left of the start room is a platform with a green armor on a pedestal. If you play on Ultra-Violence or Nightmare!, watch out for the sergeants that guard it; there are two by the armor and one behind each of the columns by the staircase. They can cause quite a bit of damage due to their awkward positions, but on the positive side killing them gives you an early shotgun. Return to the start room and go to the corner on the opposite end of where you started. Continue through the door to enter the central computer room. On the lower skill levels you'll now face the first enemies in the game, two zombie guys (one on I'm Too Young To Die and Hey, Not Too Rough). On UV and NM, there are additionally four sergeants in the room to deal with. Proceed and you'll enter a large room with a nukage pool across which goes a zig-zag bridge. Take down the possessed humans and the imp (two on UV and NM) on the platform. Optionally collect secret #1 before entering through the next door. In the last room before the exit, detonate the exploding barrel to take out the enemies in front of you (one imp on ITYTD/HNTR, an additional sergeant on UV/NM), and on UV/NM detonate the barrels behind both fences to clear out the four zombie guys on the sides. Before you enter the room with the EXIT sign and press the switch to continue to E1M2: Nuclear Plant, optionally go back to collect secrets #2 and #3. Secrets There were two secrets in this map in version 1.0, and an additional secret was added in version 1.2. An additional way to access the courtyard was added in Ultimate Doom. # In the corridor at the end of the zig-zag room, a portion of the wall on the right is colored differently and has a corpse lying next to it. Activate the wall to get access to the courtyard with the blue armor. # After having entered the dark room with the exit door, return to the zig-zag room. The platform with the imp(s) has now been lowered, yielding access to a secret room containing a shotgun. # in version 1.2 After opening secret #2, go near the entrance of the zig-zag room. As you cross the shadow line, a lift will lower in the shotgun alcove, visible from where you are standing. Run and you'll catch it before it goes up. At the end of the hallway is a fake see-through wall, the first occurrence of this in Doom. in Ultimate Doom Next to the start in the alcove leading to green armor there are two pillars. The north pillar has a switch which opens up a door to the courtyard with the blue armor and, in multiplayer mode, a rocket launcher. After a player walks through this secret door, another door will open up making the map much more open: it is then possible to get to the courtyard from the central computer room. These new doors were likely added to improve gameplay in deathmatch mode since they provide two extra ways to reach the rocket launcher. To register the secret, however, it is still necessary to activate and walk through (from either direction) the differently-colored wall described in secret #1. Demo files * No monsters, 100% secrets walkthrough ( ) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on ITYTD ( ) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HNTR ( ) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HMP ( ) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on UV ( ) Speedrunning Routes and tricks For a straight speedrun, the simplest path through the map is also the fastest one, and there are no tricks. However, the route through the outdoor area is often used in episode runs since this gives a blue armor (which helps surviving E1M3: Toxin Refinery) and a shotgun. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Trivia Whenever a map editor for a major first person shooter is released, someone usually recreates E1M1 as both a tribute to Doom and as a demo of the editors capabilities. Games for which E1M1 has been recreated include Quake, Duke Nukem 3D, Half-Life, Unreal Tournament 2004, and Doom 3. External links * E1M1 demos from the Compet-N database Category:Levels Category:E1M1